I Meant It
by Metallic Pink
Summary: OneShot! It's InuKag fluff but allot of pain in the start of this. Read and you'll know what I mean. Rated for language. R&R Much Love All! -


Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fic. So you no sue me. -

**Author's Note**: This is a one shot. It is allot of InuKag Fluff. Isn't that great? Lol. Well R&R as always. Much Love!

* * *

**I Meant It**

I slept until my body forced me to come to. It's not true that you can sleep your life away. Believe me I've tried. Nothing can take away from the pain for good. I've done all I could. If only there were no boundaries in friendship. Just then I realized it was 2 am and since it was summer I had actually slept through the day. Makes sense for me to wake up now. The darkness is where I love do be. Shadows easily hide what the longing to never reach the eyes of another being. Because I didn't have to face the world the night was perfect. And the other creatures of it were like me. But in light no. With them and they're questions. Who would want to be comprehensive? When all I do is think about it. Think about how your not suppose to love your best friend. Only in the movies will that pay off. And let's face it my life isn't a movie. Unless the good old horror movie cliche is granted in my case. No not me never will I be so lucky. In this world I live demons and humans walk as equal even though some still discriminate. My best friend a demon himself. The one I hold emotions that slit each thread of sanity I hold together. No he would never love me when she was so beautiful. No. Her and him were destined and me to watch and suffer. To swallow the painful medicine that only dismayed me more. To have all this to say and yet to never say it. To keep quite for the love you hold. And the desire to see him happy. No it's not right to love your best friend. It's all I tell myself all the time that I am conscious to the world, to my existence. No it's not right. Even if he and her fight so often. No she's not her. Stop calling her that she has a name. This I argue myself in constant. Kikyo. Yes a name to suit her well. Kikyo. That of which I am sure be the name that eagerly runs through his every thought. His every movement. Kikyo. I whisper it to myself even to make sure I know she is alive. That she and him are together. And when I see him again I will hear of it. But all it is a constant struggle between each. No he can't love her. And then I convince myself again that I am only saying this to make me happy. He does love her and what am I to do about it? Nothing. Nothing. Never will I speak of feelings I harbor. Never. Just then I knew my loneliness was soon to empty as he climbed through my window. As always. He slowly approached my bed and he knelled down and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. He whispered in a loud yet soft tone. "Kagome. Kagome"

"Yes" I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The next minute I knew he was hugging me. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" I asked gently as I pulled away to look into his eyes. To search for pain or joy.

"I-I just missed you."

"Oh" I said a bit disappointed. I could never take joy in this because I knew he didn't mean it in the way I had longed for. He must have sensed my troubled tone because the next thing I knew he was sitting right in front of me holding my hand while he asked what was wrong. What could I say? The truth? Oh no. No no no. So I told him a sort of truth. It was a factor to all of this. "No I thought you and Kikyo may have had a fight or something. I was worried is all."

"Oh." He said. No he sounded disappointed. Which must have meant there was a fight. I crawled over to him and rested my head on his chest/.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well she was bitching about you again."

"Oh." I never did know why she hated me with such a flare. But we all knew who was winning the grudge we had. Of course it was her. She had the only thing I truly wanted... Inuyasha of course. "What did she say this time?"

"Well the either her or me deal. I just fehed her and came here."

"So you were with her just now?"

"Yes. At some stupid party her and her lame friends had."

"Oh." Of course I wasn't invited Kikyo owned the school. I had my friends but I had no social acceptability. She saw to it that I didn't at least. But who cares right? Inuyasha stayed my best friend. "So what does that mean?" I asked confused.

"I have no clue. I'm so tired of her and her head games. I swear she expects me to follow her to hell sometimes!"

I giggled. He was right she did expect that. But he would follow her. So I decided to remind him he would. "Oh stop you would follow her anywhere and you know it." I put on my happy face and tried to cheer him up. .

He looked at me with complete seriousness and said. "Never. Nowhere."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him. I was puzzled beyond belief.

"It means your blind Kag." He said. He seemed like I should know what he was talking about. It seemed like I was suppose to know exactly what he was thinking. But what first shot into my mind was something I knew was wrong so I had no clue.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" I asked. Still searching his face for an answer. His beautiful golden eyes searched me also. He leaned in close to me. But his cell phone rang, I heard a low growl come from him as he flipped open the phone. I could hear the whole conversation. Yet I sat motion less at what almost happened.

"What?" he growled into the phone.

"Inu baby I'm sorry. Come back to the party."

His growl intensified. And I was just happy my Mom was all the way across the house. So she couldn't hear it.

"Listen I told you before I left. I tell you all the time. I'M DONE!"

"Inuyasha baby. Please no. I know you love me."

"I never said I did. So YOU don't tell me I do. Got that?"

"Inuyasha are you over at **her** house again? I she making you say this?"

"Yes I am there. And Kagome or **her** as you refer to her. Never makes me say things. And what I said is true. Like it or not. I don't give a fuck where you end up. I don't care. You can go screw the whole free world for all I care. But minus me. Because whether you like it or not I'm NOT yours! Got that?"

"Inu baby I'll call you tomorrow ok? Then when she's not there we'll talk."

"That's just fine because you can call all you want. Wont do ya much good when I block your number."

"You wouldn't. If you feel better come back to the party. I can make you feel much better."

"How about this Kikyo, when hell freezes over you and me will go ice skating. But until then don't fucking bother me!"

He hung up the phone and immediately after it rang. He turned off the sound. And never answered it. He didn't even check his voice mail. He sat down on the bed and sighed. I looked at him with such shock painted on me. When I finally gained my body movement back I tilted my head to the side and asked him silently what that was all about.

"Geesh Kagome you really are blind." He said as he shook his head. "You mean to tell me you thought me and that wench would last forever? Come on Kag. The whole time her and me were together was I happy?"

I stumbled with my words. "I-I thought you were. I I guess I just thought you had small problems you would fix. I don't know." I looked down on my bed. I focused my attention on absolute nothing. Yet I treated it like something. Like I was fascinated with my bed clothe or something. He took his had and placed it under my chin to focus my attention on him.

"No Kag, no." I swallowed hard trying to loose the lump in the back of my throat. What was he doing? Was this all a good dream? Oh it was all killing me with happiness. Yet utter confusion. But then my phone rang! Mine!

"Who the hell is calling me at this time?!" We diverted our gaze. I picked up my phone and with as much decentness as I could assemble I said "Hello?"

"Well if it isn't the little tramp herself."

This was it though. It was Kikyo. And when Inuyasha heard what she said he exploded.

"YOU STUPID INSIGNIFICANT SLUT YOU! NEVER SAY THAT TO KAGOME AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL TEAR YOU APPART!" He said in as loud a voice as he knew he could go without getting us in trouble. And he hung up the phone. Tonight all I kept getting was trash from her. And Inuyasha took it worse then me.

"Turn off your phone Kag please." He said to me. I obliged his request. And turned to him.

"Inuyasha why did you flip like that? It doesn't matter. It was only me I can take that kind of treatment." But then I felt myself pushed up against the wall. Not harshly but still now I was cornered. Even if he was being gentle about it.

"Kagome never say it's just you. You don't deserve that treatment. She does. And I don't care if you can handle it or not. I don't want you to have to handle it."

"But Inuyasha why does it matter to you so much?" Again I searched his eyes for an answer. I saw pain, like when I looked in the mirror. His voice got cracky as if he were about to cry as he said.

"Look Kagome I've dealt with living with you not loving me for a long time now ok? And it never gets easier. But that doesn't mean I want to see you getting insulted or hurt."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Come on Kagome. I'm not stupid you have to know how I feel about you by now."

"How could I if your always with Kikyo. I thought you loved her."

"Kag I fight with her every night and day. And then I come to you. The only reason I went out with her was to see if it made you jealous. She was always right about me loving you."

"Inuyasha you can't be serious."

"Fine whatever Kagome." He said as he looked away and started to leave.

"Inuyasha stop! I love you to damn it! I have forever. I never said anything because I thought you did love her. I never thought I wasn't and would never be anywhere close to her. Not in your eyes at least. I thought if you wanted me you wouldn't be with her. And I kept my mouth shut for so long because I wanted you to be happy. More then anything I wanted you to be happy. Even though I was miserable." I was full out crying by this point. He stood in front of my window without a single movement. It was silent for what seemed like eternity until I heard such sweet words.

"I've been miserable too. All I ever wanted was you. Kikyo could never compare to you. No one ever could. I love you." He turned around and walked towards me. He placed his hand affectionately on my cheek. As he whispered in my ear "When we were little kids I always told you we would get married someday. Remember?" I nodded . " And we would have a family. And I would protect you." He then kissed me and it as everything I ever wanted and more. Then he whispered to me "I meant it Kag. I meant everything."

I looked him once more in his golden eyes and whispered to him softly "I always prayed you did."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tell me what you think** PLEASE**! I know it's short but I've still got other fics to work on so sorry all. much love.

_**MetallicPink**_


End file.
